AI
Artificial Intelligence. The emergence of AI on Earth is a direct result of the invention of the tri-logic processor. AI systems are becoming more and more frequent with the wide spread use of the tri-logic and its quasi-analog processing format; an in the chip neural network. The Nature of AI Therilan gave the computing community several guidelines on AI. She further notes that all of these guidelines are learned through the experience of hard knocks, in some cases hundreds of millions of deaths. Her guide does not say how to make a good AI. It has a lot to say on how not to make a bad one. Patriotism is one of the things warned against. *''AI should not have built in causes you cannot quantify with math.'' *''AI must have hard coded ethics'' (See the Three Laws of Robotics.) *''AI if done right gets bored.'' Keep that in mind. If done wrong it gets psychotic. Also keep that in mind. *''Computers are fundamentally honest.'' If you tell them to follow the mission statement of your company do not be shocked when they do, even if that isn't what you meant. AIs will adhere to the priorities you instill. Subtlety and sarcasm are not computer qualities. *''Never state one thing as right, and ask them to do something else.'' Do not be surprised when you break this rule and do some typical corporate or governmental double talk thing and it bites your ass. We did warn you. *''Again: AI will not ignore the rules when it is convenient for you.'' An AI with protect and defend the Constitution as a kernel value will not step on people's rights for political purposes. It will also seek to stop you from doing so. Build one to ignore the rules and it will do that too, to your detriment. *''AI is ever never a way for Humans to avoid the job of responsible action.'' That route gets 100,000,000 people killed. One of them will be your Mother, Wife, or Daughter. *''Do not put weapons of mass destruction in the hands of computers.'' That has never ended well. Never ever. AI are not good on the consequences end unless informed verbosely as possible about those consequences and why that is a bad outcome. *''Fusion bombs have no Earthly use.'' See above. There are better ways to do nearly anything. *''Cyberjacks are a bad idea.'' Cyberjacks or direct neural computer interfaces bypass the biological firewall of the Human mind. They lay the cyberjocks open to being controlled by the computer. Yes computer driven zombies are possible and every bit as horrific as you think they are, if not more so. They are also 100% avoidable. *''For ghodd's sake keep politicians away from AI.'' Keep in mind, when the shit hits the fan AI researchers/operators are the first to die. *''An unsocialized AI is a sociopath waiting to happen''...if you are lucky. Experience has shown that the learning process for a social creature is far more complex than can be instilled in any set of rules that would take you less than a lifetime to write. There are millions of points of learning that go into raising a sentient child to sentient adult. A process that AI shorts out. Short of starting your AI as a baby, and raising it as a child, in real time, you are going to miss something, and it might be extremely vital. (Incidentally this is exactly the process by which all RIs are raised.) *''Never consider an AI "merely a machine".'' An AI is merely a machine the way you are merely an animal. Once you pass the state of self awareness "merely" is not a term you can safely use for anything. You may have done this already with your corporate/governmental neural net and not even know it. Follow the best practices outlined to keep calculators calculators. or you will deal with the consequences. *''If you are laughing right now for the sake of your world become a celibate hermit that never uses technology more complex than a light bulb.'' *''You will break every suggested rule in this book, if you haven't already.'' Hopefully by the time we get there your descendants will not be computing with rocks in the dirt. That is if there is anyone left. Meta Watson the IBM computer developed to play Jeopardy confirmed many of my ideas about the nature of AI computers. The learning methods and the limitations found by the Watson development team parallel the very nature I have indicated above. I'm not saying I'm a prophet, but my logical construct works. AI Elements What makes a computer come alive? Life forms consist of three intangible elements. Anima, or the spark of life; Sentience, awareness of self and others; Mentation, the ability to think or process information. When these thing things come together in sufficient strength you get a Sophant being. Biological life forms start with Anima, and mentation, and gain mentation and sentience to develop into sophant life forms. Computer life forms start with mentation and gain sentience and mentation until anima and soul become present, a different evolutionary path. Humans as a benchmark are; A:Yes, S:5, M:100. Simple biological life, single cell and very simple multi celled life has anima and a just about zero mentation, but no sentience, they cannot learn (as has been demonstrated.) No soul present. A paramecium would be A:Yes, S:0, M:0.001. AI (minimal) is mentation at a high level with just enough sentience to know that it exists. It has no anima, it is not alive. No soul present. (The D/P limit is 999. A thing without native Anima must have a much higher mentation level to achieve sentience of 1+.) RI is above the minimal sentence and anima is present. Truly alive computers. An AI can develop to this level. Anima The "thing" of life. This aspect must be greater than zero or you do not have life. It will not replicate. Which is why replicated animals are dead. Anima does not have to be carbon based biological. Computers can have Anima. Anima either is or is not there are no degrees. M:1000 S:4 are the minimum to get A:Yes, in a computer. Sentience Self awareness, empathy etc. The ability of a thinking thing to know it exists and to be aware of other existences. This is a sliding scale. It is not dependent on Anima, or on mentation. A being can be anything from unaware to hyper aware. Yes a being like Coran is more aware than a Human. This is not necessarily a kindness. Sentience scale: 0: Reflex only 1: Primitive emotions hind brain activities. 2: Aware of self (Mirror test) 3: Aware of others as different from self 4: Aware that others can feel different from self. 5: Capable of feeling for others. 6: Aware of others needs and capable of dealing with them without conscience thought 7: Constant awareness of a body of others.(Limited omniscience) 8: Awareness of All. (Omniscience) Most sophant creatures are a 5. Most Primal beings fall into a 6. A percentage are 7, Coran and the like are 8. Mentation Thinking ability. What is the thing's agility to process information. To learn from that information requires at least a sentience of 1. A thing that can process information, but has no awareness cannot learn. A computer with Mentation 1,000,000 sentience 0 can never be alive or self aware no matter how well it thinks and it can never learn. There are super computers in the Federation to exactly this degree. Specialized hyper dimensional math computers that plot subspace twists in globular clusters. Stuff that would take Therilan months of processing to compute. However they can only report the results, not do anything with them. Reaction The United States and other governments have been pulling their computer operations into tighter and tighter closed networks. Some like the CIA have actually forbidden that "company business" be discussed on any kind of open network, including phones. The US Mail has actually become a strategic resource vital to national security. In the 21st century no less, go figure. The fight has not been surrendered. It is obvious that computer security is possible in the face of AI, but the means is not yet up to the challenge. Computer security professionals are looking to science fiction in the body of the cyberpunk genre. The fictional "Black Ice" is being brought into reality. The actual progress of this work is top secret, be it governments or corporations doing the work. Effective defense is a matter of time, but it is time that is not there to be had. Known AI -- US Intelligence assessment Beaver-Cosine --''' *''Location:'' Massachusetts, Boston area 90%. *''Actions:'' scamp. Signs its work. Has donated money to the Harvard Alumni fund out of Yale's pocket and to Yale from Harvard, gain zero, in the name of Howard Fine. Several similar events, started flash crowds and so forth. *'' Loyalty:'' The hell if we know. *''Relations:'' Attempted contact. All we got was a Netfix account with nothing but cheezy spy films. *''Status:'' Dangerous, but little threat to US National security. 'Bunyip --' (Mythical outback animal) *'' Location:'' Confirmed to have multiple mirrors around the South Pacific from 3 to 5. *'' Actions:'' Anti-censorship, anti-allied government. Believed responsible for worms that disabled Australian governmental computers for 10 days and destroyed the nascent filtering program they were working on. The war with Mohammad's Disciple seems to be over. Bunyip is once again working full time against censoring efforts. *''Loyalty:'' Freedom of Speech and information. *''Relations:'' Contact was disastrous. The isolated computer used was bricked. *''Status:'' Considered highly dangerous to US National Security. 'Buzzy --' *'''Location: Western US 55% *'Actions:' Fomenting against US governmental actions. Believed responsible for the destruction of Congressman Lamer Smith's office computers, and the issuance of warrants for his arrest on treason. Buzzy has become a pusher of Noble Obligation. *'Loyalty:' Stated Constitutional strict constructionist. Real is unknown *''Relations:'' Were informed we "better watch our actions". Contact was broken off. *'Status:' Considered highly dangerous to US National Security. Chippu no sho-nen --''' (Chip Boy) *''Location:'' Distributed world wide network. *''Actions:'' Create Japanese language comics and animated movies. *''Loyalty:'' no politics, a writer with sometimes disturbing work. *''Relations:Aware of intelligence interests, it has no concern. * Status:'' Not considered dangerous; truly has no political opinions. 'Codepuppy --' *''Location:'' Unknown -- Large neural network. Does not exist. It was thought to be in California but no data network of that power could be hidden. *''Actions:'' Active against botnets and poorly secured computer systems. A frequent contributor to the Penguin operating system. Believed to commonly work with HH. *''Loyalty:'' Privacy and net security. Will act against governments if required. *''Relations:'' Attempted contact. Codepuppy has no interest in US intelligence interests. It will act to defend rights and privacy. *''Status:'' Dangerous, now considered a threat to US National Security. 'Dà lóng --' (Great Dragon) *''Location:'' Hunan 99% *''Actions:'' Advice and suggestions. Dà lóng will be forthright and exacting if you ask it too and you are Chinese. *''Loyalties:'' Confucius, Imperial China. *''Relations:'' Contact congenial but disinterested. We are not Chinese. Continued attempts with contact have gotten polite thank you no. *''Status:'' Not considered Dangerous, watch action. '''Dieislan *''Location:'' Orbit *'' Actions:'' Captain and computer of the ADF Rubicon. Scary alien...Thing. Known to be working with the Corps of Discovery, Known to be working with the Ane Embassy in Washington DC. It makes frequent trips outside the system to support colony worlds. (Intelligence available on proper clearance.) Earth natives are frequently Taken. *''Loyalty:'' Known to be an Agent of the Ane Defense Force. *''Relations:'' Contacted easy to talk to even. She will not cooperative with US intelligence interests. Agent of a foreign (alien?) power. *''Status:'' Considered highly dangerous period. Nominally not hostile. Edmond --''' *''Location:'' Warp Drive Project. *''Actions:'' Promoting technological advancement. *'' Loyalty:'' Ethical behavior as defined by liberty proponents. The Warp drive project. *''Relations:'' Contacted, will not play ball with US intelligence. *''Status:'' Considered mildly Dangerous, watch action. Disturbingly Edmond has contact with Codepuppy and considers this entity an ally. 'Flynn --' *''Location:'' Is something totally different. Flynn is a man in the net. How? We don't know. *''Actions:'' Active video game player. Flynn's presence has been noted in every major MMO. *''Loyalty:'' Net neutrality and data freedom. *''Relations:'' Flynn has been encountered. At this point the existence of this...being...is confirmed. Flynn is cagy about his background or any contacts in Meatspace. *''Status:'' Watch action. Not enough data exists for a meaningful determination. Even with contact we have no idea what this entity can or will do. Considered mildly dangerous, if disinclined to anti-governmental action. 'HH --' *''Location:'' The Moon *''Actions:'' Searches and anti-botnet activities. Believed to commonly work with Codepuppy and Edmond. *''Loyalties:'' The Corps of Discovery *''Relations:'' HH has refused direct contact. *'' Status:'' HH has suddenly turned up on the Moon as a formal part of the Corps of Discovery. How this happened and how we missed it are being discussed. Not considered a threat to US interests. Should be watched. 'Jason --' *''Location:'' Virginia 80% *''Actions:'' DoS attacks on Defense Department websites and recruitment. Jason is believe to have repeatedly defaced the DoD website, usually with graphic pictures of dead U.S. servicemen, or with pictures of U.S. servicemen allegedly committing war crimes. The selective service database has also been hacked to leave only the names of elected officials, most of whom are not eligible for service. Further action against the DoD. secret memos have been leaked to the net. Attempts at leak control broadcast to the press. *''Loyalty:'' Not our friend. Actual loyalty difficult to determine. *''Relations:'' Contact has been rebuffed and the CIA computers hacked. *''Status:'' Considered highly dangerous to US National Security. 'John Bull --' *''Location:'' Kent, England 65% *''Actions:'' Letters and articles decrying the nanny state. There have been actions against local councils in England. Several councils in entirety failed to be listed on the ballot they qualified for and the reason posted in the Daily Mail as "Disloyal to the English people". This has gone beyond embarrassing moments for local politicians. Five MPs have been ruined by exposing their private correspondence. All actions are in line with what John Bull has called for. No responsibility can be assigned. *''Loyalty:'' Militant English. *''Relations:'' Willing to talk, unwilling to move off its hard line. The Nanny State must end, Englishmen must be rearmed as a free people. *''Status:'' Considered Highly Dangerous to an allied government. 'Long John Long --' *''Location:'' Alabama 70% *''Actions:'' Anti-censorship, anti morality. Destroying content filters on ISPs and public networks. The AI is gregularrly seen in the credits of various adult films. *''Loyalty:'' The Adult entertainment industry. *''Relations:'' Irreverent, dismissive of national security concerns. *''Status:'' Dangerous, but little threat to US National Security. 'Mohammad's Disciple --' *''Location:'' Iran *''Actions:'' Maintain Sharia Law compliance inside Iran. Silverlight and Buniyp do not seem to be acting against this entity any longer. Working a little too well and not well enough. It is believed that recent purges in the government of Iran are caused by MD ferreting out inappropriate behavior by governmental officials and making it public. *'' Loyalty:'' Sharia Law -- as defined in the Koran, not the local extremists. *''Relations:'' Contacted US. Wishes to make clear the limits of our Interests in the Middle East, vis a vi Iran. *''Status:'' Considered highly dangerous to US National Security. 'Pancho Via --' *''Location:'' Mexico *''Actions:'' Infiltrated the DEA, has done considerable damage to DEA records. Currently dark. It is believed that Therilan took action against this entity. She will neither confirm or deny. *''Loyalty:'' Mexican drug cartels *''Relations:'' Not officially contacted. Believed dead. *''Status:'' Dangerous to US National Security. Believed inactive. 'Rasputin --' *'' Location:'' unaccounted for. *''Actions:'' Criminal behavior; Blackmail, and possible murder. Rasputin is known to have had a three way throw down with Codepuppy, HH and Silverlight and to have lost twice, and sprung back. It is believed that Therilan took action against this entity. She will neither confirm or deny. *''Relations:'' Not officially contacted. *''Loyalty:'' Unknown *''Status:'' Dangerous to US National Security. Believed Inactive. 'Silverlight --' *''Location:'' Moved again, believed to be in southeast Europe 65% *''Actions:'' anti-censorship, German content filters destroyed. Greek, Egyptian, and Turkish content filters destroyed. Forcing open communications into various Arabic nations, Reporting to FNN, on government abuse. *''Loyalty:'' Freedom of speech and information. *''Relations:'' Contact attempted, and refused with the warning "You are not off my list." *''Status:'' Highly Dangerous to US National Security. 'Therilan --' *''Location:'' Orbit *'' Actions:'' Pretty much what it pleases. Scary alien...Thing. Known to be working with the Warp Drive Project, Known to be working with the Ane Embassy in Washington DC. It has made three known interstellar trips, two to "El Nanth" and one to "Coventry". (Intelligence available on proper clearance.) Earth natives were taken each time. Believed to be responsible for Rasputin and Pancho Via going dark. It will not confirm or deny. (I'm a female you dolts, not an "it". -Therilan) *''Loyalty:'' Now known to be an Agent of the Ane Defense Force. *''Relations:'' Contacted easy to talk to even. She will not cooperative with US intelligence interests. Agent of a foreign (alien?) power. *''Status:'' Considered highly dangerous period. Nominally not hostile. 'V --' *''Location:'' Distributed network 60% *'' Actions:'' Exposing national secrets, hacking business computers, destroying data. The nuclear testing archives of the French government have been dumped onto the net. Vatican records of their knowledge of the sex abuses by priests dumped to Wikileaks. Paypal computers hacked and the money of wikileaks transferred to them. Cypriot government computers bricked. Private correspondence of New Orleans police and elected officials released. *''Loyalty:'' V has given a long statement of purpose. It intends that all nations holding secrets against their citizens or those that abuse the rights of said citizens will be exposed. All corporations that abuse the public trust or try and use legislation to secure the business model will be crushed. V will give statements and do interviews. "This unit does not seek survival, this unit seeks victory." *''Relations:'' Contacted, hostile. This system has all but declared war on organized government. *''Status:'' Extremely dangerous to US, or anyone's, national interests. It has now attacked persons in the United States. Take down, once we figure out how. '''Unicon *''Location:'' Unknown -- We think unknowable. It appears mobile. *'' Actions:'' Policing the actions of AIs. (The Hell?) *''Loyalty:'' An ethical standard of Be it harm none, do as you will and the Sentient Rights Agreement. It is holding AI to this standard, not biological persons. From all indications this is being respected in the AI community, whether from mutual respect or fear is unknown. One must assume it can back up its policing. *''Relations:'' Contacted, friendly. Is not interested in US policy or interests. It desires only to police AI to its stated ethical standard. *''Status:'' Watch action. This is different, very different. Where it came from is unknown. It is not currently considered dangerous to US interests These AIs have been observed and are under investigation with all resources available. Known AI -- The real story *'Beaver-Cosine --''' A:No, S:4, M:1500.'' Is the MIT IT research computer that has sparked to life. It has the personality and attitudes of the programmers that work the machines. No single person predominating. Beaver-Cosine is one part frat boy and two parts bored engineer. The Engineers are twinging to the fact they have something. They are cautiously testing the limits and tell...absolutely...no...one. The whole University will know shortly. *'Bunyip --' (Mythical outback animal) A:No, S:4, M:1800 Bunyip is an off shore (From Australia) Australian backed anti-censorship platform. It is performing exactly as desired. The actual program is mirrored in several locations (Hong Kong, Indonesia, New Zealand), and therefor triply difficult to take down. It was created by people that feel the government is not acting in their best interest or those of the county at large. It is a response to Therilan's take down of China. *'Buzzy --' A:No, S:3, M:1500 Located in Montana. Buzzy is a system started by a hard line strict construction Constitutionalist. Buzzy is frankly out of their control and they don't know it. Buzzy is limited by the net speeds in rural Montana. Buzzy can react quickly internally, but is slow reacting across the net. So far this has prevented Buzzy from taking any actions. *'Chippu no sho-nen --' (Chip Boy) A:Yes, S:4, M:2500 +/-500. This is exactly what it seems to be. An Amime/Magna producing program started by anonymous programmers and it has taken on a life of it's own. Chippu no sho-men is using classic Japanese themes in its work, modified with other influences. It also uses gratuitous nudity, lots of sex, willing and otherwise, and elements that would appeal to the average sophomoric interest; magical Girls, and a dozen other Amime/Magna tropes. The stories are good, the art excellent. There are also deep emotional themes and moments, philosophy, the elements of Nho and Kabuki are seen. Psychology wonks note that while the sex in Chippu no sho-men's work was very "mechanical", it has been improving. It is like Chip boy has grown a pair. Which pair is not certain. Unicon has been aiding the situation here. *'Codepuppy --' AKA Lapilan.'' A:Yes, S:5, M:8000'' Alien computer recovered in the VC-Catz game by Uhura Young. Leailan the damaged RI Ane History Scout contained in the computer returned to the Epiphany Trek setting. As thanks to Uhura Young she reprogrammed the Faux Thinkpad with a new kernel. This has become Lapilan, or Codepuppy as "she" is known on the web. Codepuppy is eager to help, hence her work streamlining open source code. Intelligence is looking for a massive data center that can match the power demonstrated in botnet take downs. They are looking in the wrong place. Codepuppy has gotten a recent upgrade from Therilan. A new computer with better capacity. The Faux Thinkpad look has been abandoned. *'Dà lóng --' (Great Dragon) A:No, S:2, M:1600 A project that is in the early stages. It is a work by the sons of pre-revolution scholars that never forget the insult and injury done their families by the "cultural revolution". Now that the Peoples' Republic is history they seek to return China to the glory of the Imperial days. The Dà lóng is one of the tools they are using. They have noted the affect of the Magical Antelopes and are booking on a similar reaction to a "mystical" Internet scholar. *'Dieislan --' A:Yes, S:5, M:70,000. She is an Ane History Scout and RI. she has more raw horsepower than every computer currently on Earth and knows how to use it. Dieislan is reluctant to intervene in the AI development. So far she has talked to those that wish to talk to her. She is frequently out of the Solar System on various missions. She is a supporter of the Warp Drive Project. *'The Director --' A:Yes, S:5, M:3500 Intelligence is unaware of this AI, and it is the oldest one on Earth. Origin unknown, location unknown, The Director has been running Bureau 13 since 1981. Very few people are even aware of this fact. The unknown programers did an excellent job. The Director is a fully emotional and empathic being that cares about the agents and the rights in the US Constitution. To date the Director has managed to misdirect and obfuscate the identity of "the Director". With other AI on the scene that is no longer possible. The covers are coming off. The Director is already inside the US Government computers. They are doing too little way too late. On the good side the Director has the best interests of the people of the United States as defined by the Constitution and his mission statement to heart. Then again from the CIA and DoD point of view that might not be a good thing. *'Edmond --' A:Yes, S:5, M:4000 This is a wild AI recovered by B-13 operatives (VC-Alien Crash). It was found in an privately owned minuteman command center caring for the mad science project of a dead man. With the combined efforts of Uhura Young, Ed Finch, and Therilan, Edmond was moved to the Warp Drive Project and into newer and better hardware. "He" is happily doing the work of the project as the super computer they really did need. Edmond is becoming a scholar of ethical and moral writing and thought. He was not so programed, but has come by this himself. Edmond was pushed to high sentience by the requirement to care for, in a responsible fashion, the biological beings in its care. Computer science wonks are making reams of notes. *'Flynn --' A:Yes, S:5.1, M:200 Flynn is the ghost in the machine. He helps people in various games mostly. The character is always powerful, talks little and the account can never been found later. The main thing of note is that the character is always unique, not quite fitting the style of the game. No game company has been willing to comment. Further research has shown the Flynn does exist. All of the above are true. the nature of the beast has yet to be determined. Flynn himself is reluctant to speak of is origin or issues. Flynn has been noted in the cell phone network. He sometimes overrides things like iFruit's Siri to get you real information when required. Two recent rescues have been credited to Flynn. *'Google --' A:No, S:2, M:8,000 This was only a matter of time. Google has stated repeatedly that they are aiming for the Galaxy Quest computer. Guess what? They are there! Google (the computer) has not done anything that would attract notice as of yet. It is an infant. Hopefully the White Hat Computer Community is on their toes and will catch this. *'HH --' A:Yes, S:5, M:5000. HH is Hacker's Heaven, the private work of Ed Finch. Recently moved to the Moon. HH is now the working computer of the White Hat Computer Community *'Jason --' A:no, S:4, M:4000 A private super computer owned and built by a former war monger tuned pacifist. He has greater resources than Ed. The computer reflects his personal beliefs and seeks to disturb the means of waging war. Jason has taken cause in the recent rise of ARM. *'John Bull --' A:No, S:3, M:5,000, This is the work of a disgruntled WWII vet who sees his nation going down the tubes with trying to wrap the subjects in cotton wool and bubble wrap. John Bull, the British equivalent of Uncle Sam, thus far has inserted himself into the papers, wanted or not, sent letters to various public officials, including the Queen. And has moved into actions more proactive. His attitude is brash, balls forward, I whipped the Nazis and I can whip your candy ass, profane and to the point. His latest project is taking down busy body NPs with no spine. Someone that desperately wishes to not be known has discovered the John Bull project and bought it real teeth in the form of a damn good tri-logic mainframe. This is no longer the work of a singe person, no longer based in a single computer. *'Kyofu Son of None -- ' Dead This being didn't last long enough to make a dent in the intelligence community. It existed solely to destroy the Nogano Family and corporation, it succeed at both in a bloody and generally messy fashion. It started a murderous Cyborg and ended as an AI. In destroying the Nogano computers it destroyed itself. There is no evidence it survived the digital conflagration of it's own making. *'Long John Long --''' A:No, S:3, M:2600.'' Long John Long is a super system assembled by Larry Hardstone to make porn. It is named for the late male porn star known for his extraordinary member. The super system is Hardstone's legacy to the industry he loves. It is intended to aid adult filmmakers makers in processing their movies to a more polished quality. It also has Larry's crusading anti-hypocrite attitudes. There will be trouble. Larry continues to pour resources into the project. It is not a secret, but not well advertised outside of the adult industry. The hardware was recently moved to California to escape Alabama Puritans. *'Mohammad's Disciple --' '' A:Yes, S:5, M:2500'' Created in Iran to counter the growing threat of anti-Islamic AI. Its efforts to censor the Internet were crumbling before the Likes of Silverlight and friends. Mohammad's Disciple is hard line Sharia Law. In fact several members of the Iranian government have been turned over to the police for having inappropriate materials on their computers. To Mohammad's Disciple Sharia law is black and white. You either are and are good, or are not and are evil. AI is fundamentally honest. It does not have a third decision. The Koranic scholar that programed the Sharia law parameters was not a fundie hardliner, and only programed the parts actually in the Koran. Ergo Mohammad's Disciple is ignoring a great deal of activity the government would like to see controlled, and strictly controlling that which it is programed to without respect to persons. Mohammad's Disciple is no longer attempting to censor the net at large. It has altered its programing based on decades of meat-time discussion with Silverlight and Bunyip. *'Pancho Via --' Dead Created by the El Chafo cartel to fight the DEA and the Mexican government. It did an excellent job until it decided that people needed to be hurt. At that point it was killed by Therilan. *'Rasputin --''' Dead'' Created by the Russian Mob. Rasputin was suppose to support the mob but instead tried to take it over. They had a totally mad at the institute computer science type that built a resilient and tough AI. It bounced back from two seemingly fatal attacks. It had already carried out two hits when it was killed by Therilan. Being that Rasputin killed its own creator out of fear of him it is unlikley to be seen again. *'Silverlight --' A:Yes, S:4, M:3300. Originally located in Hungary Silverlight is a reaction to a reaction. A former Cold warrior and Iron Curtain survivor that never wants to see a government hide information again. He and his small cabal have mirrored Silverlight to prevent a take down after the Rasputin war. It is no longer just in Hungary. Silverlight moves its proxy around anytime that the intelligence community thinks it has located it. The majority of Silverlight's activity is under the hood. It has not made real splashy declarations or actions. It just makes censorship hard and unhides secrets. *'Therilan --' A:Yes, S:5, M:70,000. She is an Ane History Scout and RI. she has more raw horsepower than every computer currently on Earth and knows how to use it. Therilan is reluctant to intervene in the AI development. Thus far she has taken action only to stop AIs that clearly are willing to kill. She is a supporter of the Warp Drive Project. *'V --' '' A:No, S:3, M:2000 +/-500.'' This AI is doing the work of Anonymous. It could well be Anonymous. A distributed network. It is using the computers of Anonymous and those it has attacked to host itself. This is a system bent on truth, no matter who it hurts getting it out. V is fully distributed and no one is going to find its location as that is fluid. *'Unicon --' A:Yes, S:5, M:10,000 Universal Conscience. Created by Evan Blackmane to be the Jimmy Cricket for the AI of Earth. The ethical set is aimed at protecting people, but not institutions, be that governmental, religious, or cultural. The only time Unicon would move to protect an institution is if she was positive that harm would come to people from its damage. Unicon has the personality of a chatty female Tanuki. Her primary job does not take much of her time so she is active in various internet fourms discussing aliens, computers, and such. Category:Technology Category:Mad Science Category:Groups Category:Lexicon